Relational database manager devices and systems support business analytic application systems that contain database tables and other data objects defined to contain data (for example, views, indexes, triggers, counters, etc.). Constraints may be defined on data to be stored in the tables to prevent data errors, enable efficient and effective retrieval of data used in application programs, and ensure data consistency and integrity in associated applications. Data constraints may also be used to remove the need to provide custom code enforcement within each application program.